juunitaisenfandomcom-20200222-history
Niwatori
Niwatori 「''庭取''」 is one of the 12 Zodiacs of the anime series. She is the Zodiac of the Chicken and she kills with pecks. Her real name is Ryouka Niwa. Appearance Ryouka has green hair and a pair of green eyes. As a child, her hair was barely shoulder-length and her skin was fairly pale. Due to the abuses, she bear many bruises and scars all over her body at that moment. After she was taken in, her appearance drastically became healthier. Her hair was shorter and she had a braid tied on the left side of her head. During the 12th Zodiac War, she wore a revealing outfit similar to a samba costume. The color scheme of her outfit consists the color vermilion, orange and green. A fan of feathers was wore on her right side of her head and a thick coated cape with a yellow heart shape located in the center piece covered her red top. Two long red feathers was located in the front of her bottom in a X shape. Her boots were thick coated with red fur until to her foot which were yellow. Personality While Ryouka initially seems naïve, as seen when she reveals her powers to Dotsuku without a second thought, she is actually quite cunningーhaving deceived him from the start of their "alliance" and was merely waiting for an opportunity to get him to use his One Man Army poison on her. Immediately after the boost, she kills him.Juuni Taisen Manga, Page 14-21 As a result of her cruel past, she has little regard for life and can't hardly tell friend from foe. Contradicting her rather cruel and cunning nature, she's a cheerful individual and can be very talkative. Background Throughout her early childhood, Ryouka was the victim of abuse so abhorrent that words fail to describe it. She has no memories of her youth before the age of fifteenーshe doesn't know what happened, what was done to her, or what she had done. Her first memory is that of standing over a pulpy mess that seemed to have once been her parents, with a warm and bloody egg slicer in her hand. The authorities took her into their care, but the Niwa family took notice of her abilities and, after adopting her, began to force her to fight for them. Given no clear purpose, volition, or convictions of her own, she had only her orders. Because she has no qualms about killing or perpetrating deception or betrayal, her role on the battlefield is often that of a spy. But after years of duplicity, she is beginning to find it hard to tell friend from foe.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 54 Plot Skills & Abilities Weaponry *'Cockscomb:' A spading fork wielded by Niwatori which she mainly use when she commands her birds. Skills *'Eye of the Cormorant:' Niwatori has the ability to commune with any kind of birds, this allows her to see through their eyes and even command them. She can order her birds to drop bombs, track enemies, or even eat their enemies with great numbers. *'Sky Burial: (Killing By Pecking), '''A very dangerous move where she commands multiple birds to surround a target and slowly devouring them until only the bones are left. Quotes *'(To Dotsuku)' ''"Niwatori: Warrior of the Chicken, killing by pecking!"''Juuni Taisen Episode 2 Trivia *When she feels over-stressed, she likes to go to an ''onsen (hot spring), and she's always a little bit happier when her battles take her near a spa resort.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 54 *Her favorite food is eggs slow-cooked in the hot spring water.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 54 References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Eastern Zodiacs